Death by Bat
by lilvamp0820
Summary: It was all Stiles fault. Okay maybe not, Derek probably could have prevented it but that would amount to no more sexy times and that was unheard of. So again it was all Stiles fault.
1. The Beginning

It was all Stiles fault.

Okay maybe not, Derek probably could have prevented it but that would amount to no more sexy times and that was unheard of.

So again it was all Stiles fault.

_6 months earlier_

"A week in NYC," Stiles said out of nowhere. Derek however was not paying attention. Post-orgasm haze will do that to you. Having his brain fully fucked out, Derek should not be responsible for what he may say or agree to. "Um," was all Derek could muster up with the pillow his face is currently smothered into. The one word response is something that Stiles is somewhat use to, if he was paying attention. But that didn't seem to faze Stiles; he continued to talk like he had an audience. "So look I was thinking that the week after graduation we go on a road trip. The museum, Rockefeller center, oh oh the Lego store, then we could go to Central Park and run under the full moon if there is a full moon, oh we could go to the Eiffel tower," "The Statute of Liberty you dumbass, Derek interpreted. "Right, rights sorry Mr. I know everything, but then we could go to China town, and Harlem, and then we could..," Stiles continued.

Meanwhile Derek rolled over, wincing slightly when the bed sheet pulled off his stomach. Getting to his feet was more difficult than Derek would have liked and would admit to if it wasn't for the fact that when he stood up he fell back on the bed on his ass. The sight of the mighty Alpha Hale falling on his ass was enough to catch stiles attention long enough to pause he rambling to laugh. Shooting a glare over his shoulder Derek mustered up enough momentum to full stand on his feet and limp to the bathroom for a shower. Stiles still talking a mile a minute decided to follow. Right before Stiles could wonder into the bathroom with his boyfriend the door was slammed in his face and locked. Huffing he turned on his heels to grab a pair of pants on the floor. While he was trying, (key word trying) to maneuver his legs to fit in said pant he heard Derek say, "Stiles I don't care whatever you want to do just plan it, tell me when to take off work, and when to leave the loft." Stiles was about to respond to the lack of enthusiasm Derek had for his awesome bonding plan when the shower started.

Wondering out the bedroom to the kitchen to make a snack Stiles was contemplating if he should make an itinerary or just wing it. Seeing how his plans are awesome (_Shut up Derek)_ he decided to make a list of what he wanted to do and see how the day goes.

School was finally over and the fun was about to begin, well after graduation and the final exam he had for Computer Science the next day. Derek asked for two weeks off from his job as an assistant horticulturist. Yeah Stiles make fun of his job when Derek first told him, but his mom had a garden near the Hale Manor so he knew what it entailed and he did not have to deal with people so win win. The boys were well on their way to fun times minus the long ass drive from Beacon Hills, CA to NYC. They argued about this for a while, Stiles, "We could just fly its less money and we would get there faster, " "Money is not the issue Stiles," Derek growled, "you seriously want me to get on a plane with other people," "Derek you have to face you fear of people dude, I mean really, they are all around us" Stiles retorted. "Don't call me dude, and the people are not the problem, I admit that I don't want to be crammed into a flying aluminum can with 300 other smelly, noisy beings but you kind of made me immune to that," Derek said while grinning into his beer. "O fuck you, I'm just saying that we would get there faster and the layover is not that bad, Stiles tried to 'convince' his boyfriend of six years.

'Stiles I took two weeks off we have all the time to drive and we are driving that final," Derek growled while stomping out of the room. Stiles sat back in his chair at the dining room table and grinned, mission 1 complete on to mission two.


	2. Packing

Mission two was trickier than mission one. He successfully convinced, whined, and argued to get Derek to drive but making a pit stop before NYC is going to be trickier. For his plan to work he had to butter Derek up and try to not look like he is doing it. So yes mission two was going to be trickier.

They were due to leave in a week provided that nothing supernatural happened. Scott was on vacation to the Bahamas with Allison and Isaac and respected parents. Stiles would have gone but they had a big party graduation night. He was so sick of the love triangle between them that he didn't want a week or more lovey-dovey affection; he got enough of that in school. Of course the parents didn't know about the little threesome couple, or at least Allison, Scott, and Isaac didn't think so. Stiles knew better. Mama McCall is not stupid either is Papa Argent. So those tagging along were not just a formality or the need for supervision. Stiles helped Scott plan things for the parents to do, random activities where the kids could sneak off. He helped switch the rooms to where the kids were on one floor and the parents in separate room were a few floors above them. He also made sure the hotel was booked full in efforts the parents threw a fit to get it changed. Hacking became Stiles favorite past time, he spent way too much time with Danny after Jackson left. Lydia graduated a semester earlier and is already at Columba. Stiles applied to Berkley but haven't heard from them yet. So in repayment for the hotel and getting the parents off the graduates back Scott, Isaac, and Allison 'agreed' to look over Beacon Hills for a week or two until Derek and Stiles returned for the road trip. Mama McCall agreed to look after Papa Stilinski's diet as well as the kids. How Stiles got his dad to agree to let him go on a road trip with Derek for two weeks? That's another story in itself; let's just say persuasion, bribe, and nightly check in.

Stiles got his plan together on what he and Derek wanted to do but he still needed to figure out how to spring the side trip on his every knowing boyfriend. He thinks sleep deprived and GPS tampering will have to work. Now Stiles Google mapped how long it would take to get to NYC around 41 hours without stops or traffic. So it would take about 2 days driving if they stopped a few times and not spent the night anywhere. He is rethinking the whole driving but the plans were already in motion so whatever. Derek said money was not the issue so he can splurge on gas. The place he wanted to go (the cave) wasn't that far off from their destination.

"Hey Der, um you sure you want to drive all the way there, it's a long ass drive," Stiles said while packing the cooler for the back seat. "Yes Stiles I don't mind, I made the drive from there once, it's not that bad," Derek said rolling his eyes while putting the bag in the trunk of the Camaro.

The car and the cooler were packed, the only thing left was to fill the tank and get ice for the drinks in the morning. Derek figured if they left around 3 am that way they would be out of California by morning and pass Reno, NV around 7 or 8 am. Now the trick is to pass Reno without Stiles knowing. That's the reason for leaving at ass o'clock, not that Derek told Stiles that. But little did Derek know that Stiles tampered with the GPS.

"So we are leaving, when?" Stiles asked, flipping through the DVR. "3 am, and I want to leave at 3 am Stiles not 4 or 5 so you have to be ready or I'll leave without you," Derek said while making sandwiches in the kitchen. "3 am what the hell, I planned on us leaving at 7 or 8," Stiles gasped, but secretly was ok with it. It was just fun to rile Derek up. "Stiles I told you this last week, if you pay attention then maybe you wouldn't be surprised," Derek growled walking back in to the living room to sit on the couch. Grabbing the remote out of Stiles' hand he changed the channel to the animal planet, Treehouse masters was on. Derek says he watches it for research but stiles knows better. He likes the way Pete works and he likes Alex. Three shows later Stiles was passed out drooling on Derek's lap. Around 11 Derek poked Stiles in the ribs to wake him up and go to bed.

The fun begins in 4 hours. Be prepared.

Okay guys thanks for the follows and favs. What should I do let them go to NYC (the cave) without incident or have mini chapters on pit stops? Up to you. Let me know.


	3. RENO

Hey guys sorry it took me so long, that is what happens when school papers are due. Hope you like it. 3 am, it started. After going to bed a mere four hours earlier, Derek was still tired but it was necessary to leave this early if they wanted to get through Reno with Stiles still asleep. Rolling out of bed to grab a quick shower before waking Stiles up, Derek decided that they could stop at the gas station for coffee. The coffee would be for Derek and not Stiles cause he doesn't need the caffeine. Ten minutes later, Derek was dressed in black faded jeans, a navy blue Henley, and biker boots. Making sure that everything was turned off in the kitchen, and everything was unplugged in the living room, it was time to wake Stiles up. Now the reason that Stiles actually slept the night before he was going on an exciting road trip may have something to do with the sleep medicine that was crushed up in last night's drink. If anyone asked Derek has no clue what they are talking about. If Derek was cruel (or in the early stages of the relationship) he would have sprayed him with a hose or yanked the covers off, he instead walked over to the bed and shook him awake gently. Now the key thing is to get Stiles dressed in the car and them both on the road without Stiles fully waking up. Coffee in the cup holder, boyfriend in the passenger seat they were all set. Now Reno was about 200 miles from their house. Derek decided that they would stop for gas before arriving at Reno so that Stiles can't cause trouble. Hopping on I-80 with Skillet in the CD player, the boys were all set. Nothing eventful happened on the way to Reno. A minor traffic accident, and a car broke down on the side of the highway were the only things somewhat wrong at 4 am. No police presence on the interstate so Derek pushed his luck as driving between 80-95 miles an hour. The only time Derek had to slow down was when a toll came up. He didn't mind the tolls but it was inconvenient. He blamed Stiles for picking the route with tolls instead of another way, but it was too late for that now. The GPS directed Derek to get off the exit to Reno, but instead Derek decided to skip that part and drive through. Of course that upset Delilah (the GPS) and she started to scream. Stiles named the GPS Delilah because he was listening to the radio and that song came on. However, Derek wanted to name it Lilith because it could send you to hell and you would never know. Now that Delilah/Lilith started yelling at Derek for going the wrong way, Stiles woke up. Yawning and stretching, Stiles opened his eyes and of course started talking. "We are we," Stiles mumbled around his fist while turning to Derek. "Uh nowhere go back to sleep," Derek pleaded hoping Stiles would not see the Welcome to Reno signs. Of course that was wishful thinking, "hey is that Reno, we got here faster than I thought," Stiles said sitting up excitedly. "We are not stopping,' Derek growled hoping that Stiles wouldn't fight it. Naturally that was impossible, "but there is all sorts of casinos and a bowling alley and everything we could stop for a few minutes," Stiles pleaded. "No its 6:30 in the morning, who would be open at this time anyway," Derek stated with a raised eyebrow. "Uh duh, the casinos, silly wolf," Stiles giggled. "Stiles what's the point anyway you can't gamble you're not 21 yet," "but that's like in 2 weeks you think they'll notice," Stile interrupted. "Yes they would notice dumbass, they check ID when you change your cash for chips," Derek stated rolling his eyes. "So you can buy the chips and I'll just watch, hey wait how you know this," Stiles asked. "Laura took me for my 21st while in NY; she thought it would be nice to do something normal." Derek sighed. In that past six years of their relationship Derek has become more open about his family. He didn't use to, but after about 2 years of dating he was given an alternative either open up or he would lose his mate. Now Derek was ok with letting Stiles go to community college and experience a real relationship, but after three weeks apart he couldn't stand it anymore. Originally Derek thought that Stiles' crush on him was just that a crush and if he indulged it for a while it would get out of his system. Little did Derek know at the time that he was pushing is mate away. Within those three weeks Derek realized a few things. Being a sour wolf as Stiles always calls him, was not ok, he started to act like peter and that was unspeakable. Flashback Derek and Scott were at the loft. Scott was yelling at Derek about the way he broke up with Stiles the week before he went to school. Derek on one side of the table and Scott looking out the huge window, "Dude what the fuck is wrong with you," Scott yelled. Of course Derek tried to say, "it's for his own good, I'm no good for anyone everyone around me gets killed." "So what you decide to push him away instead of trying to protect him that bullshit and you know it," Scott threw his hands up. "He's better off without me," Derek sighed. Punching Derek in the face and growling at him Scott said, "Listen here you lowlife peace of shit, I don't agree with the relationship but it makes him happy and if that's not love then you are so messed up." Derek trying to push his way passed Scott but instead got another fist to the face. Scott finally gave up and stomped out of the loft with one last sentence, "stop acting like your fucking uncle dude." Present "We are not stopping Stiles," Derek said. Sighing Stiles leaning over into Derek's personal space. "Hey you need gas," Stiles said exactly. "What no I don't, we have a ¼ of a tank we got enough to get through Reno and stop afterwards," rolling his eyes trying not to give in to the puppy dog face. Now Stiles does the face well but not a good as Scott but Derek is not sleeping with Scott so Stiles has a little more effect on him. Sighing and finally calling defeat he pulled off the exit and headed into the biggest little city in Nevada. Derek gave in to Stiles' whining so they stopped at the first casino off the interstate. Finding a parking spot was more difficult than it should have been at 7 am on a Sunday but whatever. Stiles of course, was skipping all the way to the front door with a reluctant boyfriend behind him, who was contemplating on going to the nearest Wal-Mart for a leash. The service was okay, Stiles was so excited to be in a real casino not the ones him and Scott use to pretend to be in while in the blanket fort. If anyone asked that was years ago but more like two weeks. The first thing that Derek and Stiles did entering the casino was find the bathroom. After the potty break the next thing was to get the chips so that they could get on the road soon. Instead of playing the tables Derek decided to stick with slot machines. He cashed in ten dollar for quarters and set Stiles with the slot machine while he found coffee that was a mistake. When he got back to where he left that boy of his Stiles was no longer there. It would have took Derek longer to find him if he didn't hear his boyfriend. Getting closer to Stiles Derek should not be surprised by what he saw. An attractive brunette with a batgirl costume was arguing with Stiles about the inconsistences of the costume. "But that is not the right tool belt," Stiles shouted. "Look it's just a costume, god what the hell's wrong with you," batgirl yelled. Derek was about to walk away when a huge guy came out of nowhere and punched Stiles. At this point Derek was having an okay morning, he got on the road when he wanted to, he has had two cups of coffee, and he had breakfast. But when he saw his mate get decked by a 6'5 rock he saw red. Let's just say that security was called and they were band from the casino. Only Stiles could get into a fight with a female, get himself punched, get thrown out of a casino, have to patch up Derek's shoulder from a knife wound until it healed, and still have a smile on his face getting back in the car. 


	4. Omaha

The drive after the fiasco in Reno was uneventful. They passed Salt Lake City with no problems. The next stop that Stiles had to see was about 20 hours into the drive. Now before the boys got to Omaha, Nebraska Derek had a nap for about 4 hours on some cheesy motel/hotel that reminded stiles of the Bates Motel. Derek said it was fine for what they had planned and they both needed the sleep. The only reason the impromptu rest stop was due to two choices. Derek could either stop to eat and sleep or chock the living shit out of his mate. Since he was too tired to find a place to stuff the body, he opted for sleep. Climbing in to the bed with weird smells, Derek tried to shut off his 'wolfy powers' as stiles calls them but he couldn't. The boys were there for 8 hours and Derek only got 4 hours of sleep between the wake-up calls. He would finally fall asleep then be woken back up. The first time was because stiles sneezed. The second time stiles rolled over and elbowed Derek in the face. The final straw was when the car alarm went off because the owner hit the wrong button. After those three times Derek gave up on sleeping, instead he decided to check the oil and the liquids of the car. That is exactly how stiles found him at around 6am on Monday morning, upper body buried in the car.

After stopping for coffee and breakfast the boys finally hit the road. The next stop would be in Omaha, Nebraska. Stiles asked Derek if he wanted to stop at the caves in Omaha. They could go into underground caves at one of the theme parks. Derek decided that instead of arguing with the boy he would just agree. The first hour of the stop was okay, and then the sleeplessness started to work on the alpha's nerves. Derek on no sleep was ok in supernatural situations because his temper was shorter but when he is taking it out on his mate and other people in the vicinity it's not so good.

"Derek look the entrance of the cave is up here and we get flash lights, and a hard helmet. I wonder if we will see bats, oh what if an animal lives in the cave, do you think they check? Hey you smell any animals, Derek, Hey you listening," Stiles looked around for his wolf, Derek how ever was off having a staring contest with a lizard. After coaching his boyfriend back to the group, they geared up and started the excursion. Everything was going fine until about half way, Stiles got sidetracked and wandered off. Derek was too busy trying not to kill the newly-wed couple. Their constant yapping and kissing was getting on his last sleep deprived nerve. The voices were echoing off the wall and hurting his ears as well as the flash lights. So it took Derek a few minutes to realize the Stiles was missing.

Once the group entered the middle of the cave with a big opening, Derek looked noticed that Stiles was not behind him. Growling, which echoed off the walls, he started to head back the way they came. That's when the tour guide decided to try to stop him. "Um sir I can't have you go back that way," the tour guide, Don, emphasized. "Get out of my way, Stiles is missing," Derek growled. They go back and forth for a few minutes until Derek go fed up with Don. Pushing the annoying, stick to the rules, fucking teenager away Derek strode past him to search for his mate. Derek tried to listen for Stiles' heart beat but with 30 other people so close and sleep deprived he was having a hard time. So he opted to try to pick out his scent that was almost as difficult. Finally Derek decided to feel for him by their mate's bond.

Backtracking it took 5 minutes to find Stiles and he expected to find him panicking. The fact that Stiles was wedged in between two big rocks should have surprised Derek but it didn't. "Stiles what the hell," Derek growled. Jumping at the sudden noise Stiles stumbled over the rock to fall on his ass. "Dude what the hell, I do not need a heart attack at 21," Stiles said. "20 and you wouldn't have died but I might kill you for leaving the group," Derek snarled walking towards the boy. "Oh I had to pee, sorry man" Stiles said like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Standing up, brushing off his pants Stiles went over to his mate, kissed him on the cheek and walked back to the group. The boys caught up the group as they were heading out of the cave. So the alpha managed to successfully waste 5 hours in a cave, loose his mate, and get a kiss.

They managed to get back in the car to continue on the other 20 hours or so of the drive. Now Stiles has gotten his adventure in for the day so he fell asleep soon after they got back on the interstate. Cracking up the radio to drowned out the noise on the road, Derek sped off into the day.

So to recap Derek: stabbed, lost his mate twice.

Stiles: Punched, banned from a casino, and wondered off twice.


	5. road trip after Omaha

After Omaha and the adventure there, the next stop Derek figured would be around Chicago. That was the plan. Of course plans never go the way they were supposed to. Derek was running on about 8 hours of sleep for the past 36 hours, he was tired and cranky to say the least. Stiles was in the passenger seat playing on Derek's tablet. He was playing some annoying game that made him yell every so often. Now usually the alpha can ignore his mate or at least tune him out for a few but not today.

"Stiles shut the hell up, damn I have been listening to you for the past 3 hours yelling at that god forsaken game, turn it off and read or something," Derek snarled. Dropping him mouth open to glare at his fucking boyfriend, "OMG I have only been playing the game for an hour and what the hell man you got something up your ass," Stiles said, "Oh wait no you don't cause you wouldn't let me do anything back at the motel."

Derek tried to ignore the boy but that wasn't happening. "Look I just want to get this trip over with ok is a little peace and quiet too much to ask," Derek pleaded. Of course when Stiles gasped Derek figured out what he said. "NO NO that's not what I meant," trying to back pedal but got interrupted. "Look I have known that your were an asshole but really, is spending two weeks with me that much," Stiles sighed struggling not to yell. "Baby, look I'm sorry that's not what I meant, I'm just tired and the sun is messing with my head" Derek pleaded. Sighing again Stiles looked at his boyfriend. There were bags under his eyes and his eyes are not bright green there more of a dull color now. "Ok I know you didn't mean it, but seriously Der when was the last time you slept" Stiles said. "Um, I caught a few hours but then you started " Derek continued but Stiles interrupted, "Wo Wo Wo dude English please I only know a little." "O que, oh sorry um I said that I don't know," Derek sighed.

_Backstory _

_Now Stiles has known Derek upwards of 7 years and he only heard him speak Galician a few time, after the alpha fight was one of them. Usually when Derek gets so tired or pissed he will resort to the first language he learned. Derek's grandparents were from northern Spain where the language was common. Talia was big on family and languages, seeing how she could speak French, Italian, English and Galician. She encouraged her children to take up a language; Derek chose the one of his grandparents because his grandparents' English was a common practice. At an early age Derek and his older brother Lucian (Luc for short or Lucy when Laura was in a playful mood) started talking to their grandparents regularly. By age 10 and Luc 12 they were both fluent in the language as well as English. _

Now it was up to Stiles to somehow get Derek to sleep. With the destination about 15 hours away, Stiles had to get creative. His first idea was to change the music to something calmer then Metallica. After about 30 minutes of his REO Speed wagon, Bon Jovi, and Bryan Adams mix CD, Stiles couldn't take it anymore. The music gained little results, on to a new tactic. He couldn't dose the alpha with sleeping pills that Stiles keeps in his bag for road trips, he tried that with Scott last year and it was horrible. Suddenly a grin spread across his face, then he quickly hid it, he can't alarm the victim. Stretching his hands over his head like he would do any other time Stiles bumped his hand on the soda he had handing over the cup holder. The liquid splashed over the top right on to Derek's lap. Jumping which made the car swerve Derek yelled, "God dammit Stiles, what the hell." Faking apologetic Stiles said," oh my bad um I got a towel around here somewhere." Searching for the towel, Stiles would have been prepared but he didn't think it would actually work. He found some napkins on the backseat; grabbing a few he set his plan in motion.


	6. rest stop

Stiles sat in the passenger seat with a wet and sticky Derek in the driver's seat. The key thing in Stiles plan was to get Derek tired and relaxed. The sun was setting in the horizon with little traffic on the road. Grinning like a mad man, Stiles unbuckled his seat belt. Derek who was tired and grumpy was trying to pay attention to the road and not strangle his boyfriend so didn't notice. Napkins in hand Stiles leaned into Derek's personal space. Derek noticed the invasion and glanced down, but not wanting to deal with it decided the road was a better picture. Slowing patting Derek's right thigh with the small napkins Stiles kept glancing up. When he was sure that Derek wasn't going to kill him he decided to slide his hand inward. Growling softly Derek tried to keep his hands on the steering wheel. Grinning Stiles knew he had the alpha's attention. Stiles lifted Derek's shirt to scrap his hand over the alpha's perfect abs, which brought a gasp out of the victim. A flicker of thought went across Stiles mind to leave Derek like this but he thought better of it. Scooting closer Stiles brought both of his hand to Derek's lap. Stiles' plan was going perfectly until he tried to undo the belt buckle. "Stiles," Derek gasped, "stop we are on the road." "I know just watch the road Der I'll take care of you, "Stiles grinned. That was the only protest that Derek gave, so Stiles went back to slowly seducing his mate. Unbuckling the offending leather strap, Stiles moved on to his next target, which was making itself known. Stiles has always been grateful of Derek's incisive need to go commando but never more grateful then now.

Licking his lips at the hard member before him Stiles moved in for the kill. The first initial touch caused the alpha to gasp and serve the car. White knuckles on the steering wheel Derek tried to stay focused. This was not the first time Stiles got bored on a road trip and chose this particular activity to chase the boredom away. Pulling out all the stops Stiles was going to make quick work, Derek on the other hand was not going to let this end too soon. Relaxing his throat Stiles sucked in as much in as possible. At the beginning of their relationship Stiles only could get half of Derek in his mouth, but 6 years of practice made Stiles an expert (in his opinion, whatever Scott). At times like this and when they are in a hurry both boys are grateful of Stiles non-gag reflex. Stiles was always putting things in his mouth when he was a child. Derek was still reluctant to let this end too soon so he was holding on as much as he could. Stiles figured this out so he pulled another one of his tricks that get his alpha all 9 cloudy. A little pain with pleasure goes a long away especially with a wolf. Scrapping his teeth on the underside of his 'lollypop' he heard Derek grunt. One more trick and Stiles would have a happy content alpha instead of a tired grumpy. Sure he would still be grumpy but he would be relaxed.

Stiles learned early on to breathe through his nose when he bobbed up, he didn't need to release his treat. A few more bobs and little grunts Stiles pulled out his last trick. He came almost all the way up to lick the tip then blow. Now under normal circumstance Derek would try to hold on to what little control he had but this time he made one mistake, he looked down. Shooting his load into the waiting mouth of his mate, Derek closed his eyes (a mistake). The release got Derek by surprise in which he twitched. The car swerved into the other lane. Honking horns made Derek pop his eyes back open and jerked the wheel back. Looking at the boy in the next seat grinning, Derek couldn't take it anymore; he pulled over when he saw the rest stop.

Pulling in the nearest parking spot, Derek turned off the car, zipped up his pants and dragged Stiles out of the car before the boy knew what was happening. 'The rest stop was not a new one and kind of like the one off of the movie rest stop' Stiles thought while being dragged by this mate. Flinging the door open, throwing Stiles in and locking the door behind him Derek zeroed in on his target. Red eyes and claws but no facial hair gave Stiles a clue as to his wolf's state of emotion. Showing his submissive side Stiles backed up to the wall and barred his throat; seeing his mate's creamy throat the wolf growled/purred, which sent a shiver down Stiles back. Craning his neck farther was the only invitation that the alpha needed, he attacked.

Lips tongue and teeth were everywhere. Claws made intents in the wall. Handprints on the hips and ripped clothes. Flipping the boy over Derek ripped Stiles shirt to shreds and yanked the sweat pants down. Stiles was never so happy he wore sweat pants instead of jeans then now. Even though Derek was all claws and teeth he still had some sense to get Stiles prepared. Sinking to his knees Derek pulled the white creamy skinned globes apart to get at the hole he wanted. Using his longer than normal tongue (thank you werewolf genes) to lap at the ring of muscles. Stiles had his face plastered into the dirty wall would have normally unhinged him but Derek was currently making germs a second thought. Neither one of the boys had lube with them. Stiles must have realized this before his alpha decided to get handsy. Pushing off the wall Stiles turned around to look at the mess of werewolf on the floor. Chocolate brown eyes meet flickering red/hazel eyes. "Lube dude, need some wetness," Stiles gasped out. Even in his tired zeroed-in brain Derek must have understood because his response was a grunt/growl. Searching the bathroom, Stiles found nothing to help them in this predicament. But then he remembered that in his sweat pants pocket he had lotion from the cave incident. Grabbing his pants that somehow got thrown over in the corner, he digged through his pocket and through the bottle at the looming alpha. Stiles made a come get it gesture to the wolf. Next thing the 20 year old knew he was all up close and personal with the wall again. Lubed up with a stretched willing body underneath him Derek slid home. The nasty session in the rest stop was not long enough for either male but it did get the edge off.

Panting and trying to salvage his clothes Stiles had a goofy grin on his face. Derek looked like he just had the life sucked out of him. Which in Stiles opinion he did twice (got to love werewolf stamina). Both boys were quiet which was odd for Stiles and it make Derek nervous. "I didn't hurt you did I," Derek turned to the boy while unlocking the door after both were somewhat dressed. "What Na dude, I'm good just thinking,' Stiles grinned while tossing his shirt in the trash. "About what," Derek asked. "What oh um nothing," Stiles said shifty. "Stiles what is it, you know you can tell me anything," Derek pleaded.

"Yeah yeah I know but um your protective and I don't know how to tell you, "

Stopping in his tracks the alpha turned to his mate, "What who hurt you what are you not telling me, I swear if it was some stupid kid with pranks again I will…"

'Wo Wo dude, not that I am fine I was talking about your car' turning to look at his mate like he grew another head Derek said 'What about the car?' Stiles started walking to the car again while saying, "Well you didn't get any sleep at the Bates and you have been driving so I was wondering if you needed a break." "You want to drive," Derek asked. "Well yeah I always had fantasies about your car... "Stiles shrugged, "Ok," Derek interrupted. "And you could use the nap," Stiles continued. Stopping next to his mate Derek put his hand on Stiles' shoulder, "hey I said ok and yes I could use a nap."

'Seriously'

'Yes Stiles I said ok, just don't crash or I'll rip your throat out with my teeth," Derek said while sliding into the passenger seat. Grinning like he just won the lottery or got to see Derek naked for the first time, stile finished grabbing a new shirt out of his suit case in the trunk he said, "Yeah yeah old threat dude."

Stiles slid into the driver's seat, adjusted the mirrors, started the car, put Florida Georgia Line on his phone to be blue-toothed onto the speaker, and got back on the interstate. After Cruise was over Stiles looked over to Derek and smiled. Derek had his sun glasses on, face smashed into the window and currently drooling away at some random dream. Looking back at the road Stiles hit the gas.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles was so excited that he got to drive the Camaro. He had been dreaming of the car for years, especially when Derek got the new one. The first camaro, which was Laura's originally died a tragic death. To be fair it was not Stiles fault, it was Scott. After Derek became alpha, there had been so much supernatural occurrences in Beacon Hills. When the baby dragons escaped the witch's lair, it was up to Scott to chase them down (another story). Needless to say, that driving at 105 to keep up with the dragons flying overhead was not the brightest idea. One sharp turn and excessive speed ended up in disaster. Scott ended up crawling out of the car after rolling 4 times down the hill he broke six bones but was fine after a few hours (werewolves are amazing). Derek was not happy to say the least.

He tried out the land rover but it was never a good fit, it messed with his image. So after the rover decided to get friendly with a poll, also Scott's fault, Derek got another Camaro. This one was a little different from the first but still shiny black and leather interior.

Stiles loved the car almost as much as Derek; he loved the sound of the engine, so he was speeding. Normally at 9 o'clock at night there, only a few people on the road, this was just the case. Stiles has been driving for about 6 hours, with a pit stop to pee, he was making good time. Cranking up the music Stiles rounded the bend and reality hit him in the form of red and blue lights.

'SHIT SHIT SHIT,' Stiles yelled, serving to the shoulder, which happens to be when Derek decided to make it back to the land of the living. "What the hell, Stiles," Derek yawned and stretched. "Just let me do the talking ok," Stiles tried to sound confident but was failing miserably; he rolled the window down as the cop walked up. "License and registration," "There a problem officer," Stiles tried to look innocent as he handed the mean looking Indiana State Trooper the papers. "Do you know who fast you were going," ask the trooper. "Uh I'm not sure why was I speeding OMG if I was I am so sorry, I was just listening to music" Stiles started rambling like he did when he was nervous until Derek put his hand on Stiles' arm. The officer in the mist of the ramble walked back to the cruiser to check the information. After find no outstanding warrants on the car or the men inside he marched back to the boys. Stiles was quiet when the trooper gave the papers back. "I clocked you going 110 in a 75, I could and should lock you up for this," "what no no no I can't go to jail, I've seen what goes on in there and look I will never speed again, I promise please,"

"Ok look here is a ticket for 95 mph over and I want you to slow down." the trooper walked back to the cruiser and sped off into the night. Stiles expected yelling, and growling but the alpha was surprisingly quiet. "What no yelling, "stiles asked turning to Derek. Derek scowled at his boyfriend, "why would I yell." "Uh I just got a 200 dollar ticket for speeding in your car and you aren't mad," he asked while staring at the road. "I had a feeling that this would happen, so I prepared, "Derek shrugged and looked out the window.

After the trooper incident, the rest of the trip through Indiana was uneventful.


	8. In Between

So to recap the boys got:

Kicked out a casino

Little sleep in the Bates

lost in a cave

Derek got sticky

Stopped at the rest Stop

And got a ticket

So now the question is what will happen next.

Stiles was still driving, which surprised him. They passed through Chicago, and Cleveland with little problems, traffic was the main issue. Stiles thought that if they go through New Jersey they could cut about 4 hours off the final time, to get to the hotel sooner. Derek was reading the new JR Ward's book The King on his tablet while listening to his IPOD. The boys don't agree on music. It was about 10 pm on a Tuesday and you would think that the short cut town wouldn't be that bad. WRONG.

The town that Stiles decided to cut through goes by the name Gotham, Gotham New Jersey. Stiles may have planned to go through Gotham once he found a city that happened to have the same name as Batman's hometown. Now Stiles at an early age (about 6 months ago) found out that Batman was not real he was just a guy in a comic book (thanks Derek). Despite having his dream crushed by his beloved alpha Stiles wanted to go see the city anyway. Little did he know that the Bat was real and he would have a historic encounter.


	9. Up the hill

Derek was still reading THE KING and listening to Charm City Devils, while Stiles was driving. Stiles thought it was weird that he was still driving, but he wasn't stupid enough to say anything it might not happen again. Originally Stiles though that going through Gotham was going to be easy.

The sky was black as night, which was weird because it was only 10 pm in the summer. Maybe there was a storm coming, or the pollution was so bad there, who knows. The exit to Gotham was in a mile, so Stiles got into the right lane and mentally prepared himself for the epic drive. Now Delilah (GPS) told them to turn right after the interstate. There was nothing by the interstate until you got about two miles further down the road. The first was a huge building, passing it was weird because there was only one car parked in front of it. Stopping at the light, Stiles looked around; he noticed that not many people were on the streets. The light turned green, Stiles looked back at the road and noticed that a blue car was in front of them. Zooming through the city, Stiles thought that it would take not time to get to the hotel about 100 miles away. All of a sudden Delilah went silent because she lost signal, Stiles passed it off as nothing. The blue car and the boys were traveling around 45mph on the bridge connecting the city.

**PSSH BOOM **

The poor blue car just blew up. Not expecting sudden noise Stiles jumped and swerved the car. Derek only had a few seconds to figure out what was going on before he slammed his head on the window. The car swerved so much that it took out the barrier and went into the river. Both boys were knocked out; Stiles had a broken nose, a cut on his eyebrow and a fractured wrist. Derek on the other hand only had minor injuries because he didn't tense up and the fact he was a werewolf helped. Waking back Derek found them slowly sinking into the river. The water was about half way up the car, and filling the inside very quickly. Looking over to his mate, Stiles was still out cold.

Quickly slicing through the seat belts with his claws, he kicked out the windshield and dragged the unconscious Stiles through the water. Swimming to shore was more difficult than it should have been, but that was either due to the injuries or the current, Derek doesn't know. Reaching shore and dragged Stiles up the hill, Derek got to look around. The camero was sinking into the river, the roof only visible and barely by that fact. Derek could see because of the wolf powers.

Coughing Stiles decided to rejoin the land of the conscious. "Holy fuck what happened," stiles asked while trying to sit up. "I don't know, are you ok," Derek asked while sitting next to his mate. "Yeah dude my head is killing me and I think I broke my nose but yeah I'm good," Stile replied. He glanced out to the river but all he saw was black. "Um Der why are we wet and where is the car?" stiles slowly asked while rubbing his arms to stay warm in the wind. "At the bottom of the river," said Derek.

"What oh shit, I'm so sorry" Stiles pleaded hoping his mate would not hurt him for it. Derek's response was surprising, "its fine, I can get a new one, as long as you're ok" Derek sighed.

"Well okay uh so what happened anyway,' Stiles asked. "I don't know I was hoping you could tell me," Derek asked while helping Stiles up. "ookay um I think the car in front of us blew up and then I don't that's the last I remember.' Stiles said while dusting off his wet pants.

"okay well we are in the middle of nowhere and the only way is up' Stiles pointed out. The boys started heading up the cliff/hill slowly. Stiles stumbled a couple of times but didn't fall on his face because he was holding on to his alpha. About ¾ of the way up Derek all of a sudden lost consciousness and hit the ground. Stiles fell with him but luckily his foot hit a rock so they didn't slide down.

'Derek, Derek, well shit now I have to drag your heavy ass up the hill fuck," Stiles said while lugging his boyfriend up the hill. He got up the hill with his dead weight of a mate then proceeded to pass out.

Meanwhile in the house up on the hill the alarm was going off indicating that someone was on the property. The man in the house ran over to the computer screen by the door and saw one man dragging up another one then passed out. The man in the house ran out side with a towel because it started raining. He got to the men, checked for a pulse finding one he tried to dragged them in the house but he was a skinny man and the big one was about looked about as heavy as his boss/son. Taking out his phone he dialed the only man he knew who could handle this situation. "uh Master Brue we have a situation, would you return soon.'


End file.
